Ballade—for the Lost soul and the Lorn one
by le.clarius
Summary: Devosi dan obsesi bertopeng dedikasi. Sadarkah ia jika garis tipis itu telah terlewati? AU-kinda. Germancest. Rate for safe. For IHAFest April : pengabdian. RnR?


Mereka tersesat dalam putaran waktu yang memuakkan. Mengejar apa yang mustahil terwujud. Dimabuk ambisi yang menggiurkan semerbak aroma sukmanya. Menyusuri jalan patah yang dipotong arus gelap. Semua hanya membuat kelimpungan. Pun jiwa yang paling liar harus tunduk di hadapan tangan sang kala, ketika rantai _widi_ berjalin erat dengan jari-jarinya, menjala badan itu hingga remuk dari dalam.

"Waktuku sudah berakhir. Sekarang adalah waktumu." Mulut itu menyunggingkan senyuman yang tak biasa—membuatnya tampak... begitu rapuh. "West..."

Pandangannya dipenuhi nada tak percaya dengan gores-gores kesedihan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menerima realitas ini?—ketika figur terhebat di matanya jatuh begitu keras.

Tidak. Ini bukan kenyataan. Ini **ilusi** di dalam mimpi.

Namun kalau ia mau membuka matanya, yang tersisa dari sosok itu hanyalah onggokan raga yang telah ditinggalkan jiwa. Pergi jauh hingga tak bisa teraih lagi. Hanya ia menolak mentah-mentah kalimat itu—bahwa waktu_nya_ telah berakhir. Akan ada **kesempatan kedua**. Selalu ada kesempatan kedua.

Dan ia yang akan memastikan sosok itu mendapatkannya—sama seperti yang dilakukan _dia_ sebelum itu untuknya; memberikan kesempatan pada dirinya. Sebuah sumpah devosi pun terhujam kembali—namun kini dalam relung belahan jiwa yang lain.

.

* * *

.

**BALLADE—_for the _L_ost soul and the _L_orn one_**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:**

AU menjorok semi-AU. OOC. BL. Incest. Suicidal and mental disorder themes. Characters' death. Plot kusut.

.

For _IHAFest April_ : **pengabdian**

.

* * *

.

_Tersesat dan terabaikan—di garis devosi kita berjalan_

.

* * *

.

Lelaki itu masih muda. Tampak baru saja melewati ambang akhir usia dekade keduanya. Dokter Kirkland mengawasinya dengan hati-hati. Rambut putih, kulit pucat, mata merah—semuanya gejala genetik kekurangan pigmen. Ternyata memang seorang albino, tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh petugas bodoh itu.

Wajah pria itu kosong dengan pandangan sayu terarah pada dinding di belakang kepalanya. Rambut yang lusuh dan pakaiannya kusut.

Dokter Kirkland berdehem. Ia melirik ke dokumen sejenak. "Jadi... kau Gilbert Beillschmidt?"

Tak ada respon. Dokter Kirkland mengerjap. Helaan napas meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah, Gilbert. Namaku Arthur Kirkland. Aku doktermu yang baru. Jadi, salam kenal."

Mata merah itu beralih sekilas ke wajahnya. "Aku... Prussia."

Sepasang alis tebal terangkat naik ke dahi. Ia beralih dan mencatat respon untuk sejenak. Namun ketika Dokter Kirkland mengangkat kembali wajahnya, mata itu sudah kembali lagi memperhatikan dinding.

"Hmm... baiklah, mari kita mulai..." ia melirik dokumennya lagi. Ia menggigil sedikit ketika terbaca schizophrenia dan percobaan bunuh diri berulang, "...mengapa kau terjun ke danau?"

Tak ada reaksi lelaki itu mendengar pertanyaannya. Dokter muda itu putus asa setelah harus mengulangi pertanyaannya lima kali dan terus tak mendapat respon.

.

* * *

.

"_West! West! Bangunlah, West!" serunya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh itu._

_Malam telah terlewat tanpa terasa. Hamparan tanah di sekitar mereka terwarnai oleh semburat kelabu cerah dari fajar menyingsing. Sementara kubah berbayang konstelasi mulai beranjak, digantikan oleh polesan warna khas pagi. Sepasang bola mata lazuardi terbuka perlahan dan sepasang tangan segera saja menggosok sisa kantuk habis dari matanya._

"Bruder_?" panggil West._

"_Yang paling _awesome_!" Kakaknya balik menjawab dan menyertakan senyuman lebar. "Ayo, segera bersiap! Kau tak bisa melewatkan hari ini! Kita akan memenangkan perang ini dan kemudian kembali pulang!"_

_Antusiasme dari sang kakak tampaknya merasuk masuk ke dalam West. Karena remaja yang beranjak ke masa dewasa itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan bangkit untuk berganti baju dengan seragam militernya. Tak lupa ia menggosok cepat senapan dan mengisi amunisi. Ia melangkah keluar tenda, mengikuti sang kakak._

_Di hadapan mereka terbentang tanah lapang. Angin bertiup seakan mengucapkan selamat datang padanya, seakan jiwanya telah lama ditunggu tanah ini. Ia mendengar sang kakak tertawa kecil. Mata West teralih pada sosoknya._

"_Setelah hari ini, West, tanah ini akan menjadi milikmu," ujar sang kakak._

_Di dalam mata biru itu berdansa ketertarikan. "Lalu aku akan jadi seperti _Bruder_?"_

_Sang kakak mengangguk. "Tentu! Meski tak se-_awesome _diriku... lalu kita tak akan terkalahkan lagi, _kleiner_."_

_West selalu bahagia ketika mendengar nada itu dari sang kakak. Walaupun sedikit arogan, namun kenyataan bahwa sang kakak begitu membanggakan dirinya—meletakkan harapan yang begitu besar pada sosok mudanya—membuat dadanya terbuncah oleh berbagai emosi._

_Namun lebih terkejut lagi, adalah ketika sang kakak tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak liar. Ia merasakan bibir sang kakak mengecup lembut punggung tangannya. Mukanya memerah dengan cepat._

"_Dan setelah itu, kita tak akan terpisahkan lagi. Benar 'kan, West?" Sang kakak memberinya senyuman lembut—sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia saksikan, namun begitu menjeratnya dengan gumpalan besar emosi. Dan mata itu—sepasang mata merah memandangnya sayang, dengan satu gelimang aneh yang tak ia ketahui asmanya lembut berdansa._

_Ia hanya bisa mengangguk. Satu tangannya lain menahan dada, mencoba menenangkan jantung yang berdetak liar di balik kerangkeng iga._

.

* * *

.

Ia dikembalikan lagi ke ruangannya. Sebuah kamar yang tak bisa dikatakan luas dengan hanya sebuah ranjang dan pintu yang terhubung dengan kamar mandi. Segera saja ia merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Matanya memperhatikan langit-langit. Ia tak bertemu West sejak pergi ke ruangan itu. Mungkin karena dokter, seperti sebelumnya.

Namun tak masalah—karena West pasti akan kembali. Dan West memang selalu kembali padanya. Karena sang adik telah berjanji.

Mata merah itu tertutup—dan kesadarannya terbawa oleh angin malam yang berderu lembut di telinganya, seakan menyanyikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur yang mampu menghisap dirinya ke alam lain.

.

* * *

_._

_Hari itu telah lama ditunggu. Mungkin oleh semua orang di kerajaan—dan orang-orang yang sedarah dengan mereka. Karena akhirnya ia akan diterima sebagai sang personifikasi._

_Orang-orang berkumpul di _hall _besar. Matanya bergerak cepat mencuri detail di sana-sini hingga hinggap pada sosok sang raja yang akan membacakan deklarasinya. Lalu berpindah lagi untuk mencari sosok familier lain._

_Di sana. Sang kakak berada di barisan keluarga kerajaan, memberinya seringai lebar. Ia membalas dengan senyum kecil. Raja memulai deklarasi—lalu perasaan itu datang padanya—seakan ia memiliki tubuh yang lain selain badannya sendiri, jauh menghampar. Dan ia bisa merasakan batas-batas negara, seperti tubuhnya sendiri. Ia merasa begitu lapang._

_Untuk beberapa saat perasaan itu membanjiri dirinya hingga membuatnya lemas. Namun ia berhasil berdiri tanpa bantuan orang lain hingga deklarasinya usai. Begitu semuanya usai, ia segera berlari ke koridor dan menuju kamarnya. Sayangnya tubuh yang belum terbiasa dengan perubahan itu menolak menyetujui keinginannya. Ia terjatuh dan hampir menghantam lantai keras—hampir, karena sebelum sempat tubuhnya menyentuh lantai, ia bisa merasakan sepasang tangan kuat menahan tubuhnya._

"_Kerja bagus, West." Bisikan terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum ia pergi ke balik hitam._

_Beberapa lama terlewat, hingga ia menemukan tenaga untuk membuka matanya. Saat itu ia menyadari dirinya sudah berada di atas ranjang dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ia duduk dan mengamati sekeliling yang gulita, namun masih tersisa cahaya dari luar kamar—masuk melalui jendelanya._

_Ketika ia mengalihkan wajah, sepasang mata membesar. Sesosok pemuda familier memandangnya dari bawah jendela dengan mata rubinya yang lembut. Seringai yang biasa ada di wajahnya tergantikan oleh bibir tersungging; sebuah senyuman yang bermakna kepuasan. Pemandangan yang sangat jarang._

"_Kau sudah bangun, West?" tanya sang kakak pelan._

_Kepalanya terangguk. Ia mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi—dan meraihkan tangannya ke dada. Jantungnya berdenyut stabil—seperti napas Berlin sendiri. Perasaan lapang itu kini selalu hadir—seluas tanahnya hingga ke batas-batas tanah ini. Ia menghela napas lega._

_Langkah kaki pelan datang menyergap telinganya. Sang kakak datang dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Senyuman langka itu tak pernah pudardari wajahnya._

"_Kau bisa merasakannya, West?" sang kakak bertanya, "Kau bisa merasakan tanah ini dan orang-orangmu?"_

_Ia mengangguk lagi._

"_Memang di awal terasa sulit, namun kau akan mengerti perlahan-lahan. Kau bisa merasakan segalanya. Kebahagiaan mereka, kesedihan, rasa sakit, segalanya." Sang kakak menekankan pada kata terakhir. "Tapi aku tahu kau akan bisa melakukannya, karena kau adik Prussia yang _awesome._"_

_Sekali lagi ia merasakan dadanya membuncah. Kebanggaan ini—seperti perasaan ketika memenangkan sebuah peperangan._

"_Terima kasih untuk semuanya, _Bruder_." Ia meraih sosok sang kakak dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh itu. Ia sekarang jadi seperti sang kakak—seorang personifikasi! Satu lagi hubungan kesamaan terbentuk untuk menguatkan ikatan di antara kedua entitas._

"_Tentu, West," jawabnya pelan._

_Ia bisa merasakannya. Ia merasakan segalanya. Termasuk detak jantung Prussia—Königsberg._

Tunggu!

_Matanya membesar seketika ketika menyadari ia bisa merasakan batas-batas Kerajaan Prussia. Lalu perlahan ia bisa meraih perasaan itu—tanah Prussia? _Jangan-jangan—

"Bruder_!" serunya, sontak melepaskan pelukannya karena terkejut._

"_Huh? Kenapa, West?" tanya sang kakak._

"_Apa... Mengapa—" Ia menatap tak percaya, "—mengapa aku bisa merasakan tanahmu juga?"_

_Untuk sejenak Prussia mengangkat alisnya. Namun segera tergantikan lagi dengan senyuman lembut itu._

"_Mengapa? Tentu karena Prussia bagian North German juga, _kleiner_. Tentu kau bisa merasakannya." Sang kakak menggelengkan kepalanya pelan._

"_Tapi—" Ia menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, menghentikan perkataannya sendiri. _Tapi itu berarti menyerahkan dirimu sendiri...

"_Tapi apa, West?" Dahi sang kakak mengernyit._

_Ia menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, bukan apa-apa." _Tapi... aku takut tak bisa mempertahankanmu...

"_Baiklah kalau begitu." Sang kakak berdiri. "Tidurlah."_

_Ia merasakan sepasang bibir hangat mencium pipinya. Wajahnya menghangat. Terdengar tawa kecil dari sang kakak. Ia memandang ke dalam sepasang bola berwarna darah itu—kini tak tampak seliar dulu. Bahkan gelimang aneh yang selalu berdansa di sana; akhirnya ia tahu apa makna di balik kilatannya._

_Sebuah dedikasi. Sebuah devosi tanpa pamrih—untuk melakukan semua hanya demi dirinya._

_Ketika ia menemukan dirinya sendirian di kamar, berbagai perasaan mencabiknya dari dalam. Kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan—karena sang kakak percaya penuh akan dirinya. Penyesalan dan kesedihan—karena ia mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Ketakutan, fobia—kalau ia tak berhasil mempertahankan jiwa sang kakak, yang telah diserahkan padanya._

_Tidak, bayangan itu adalah yang paling menakutkan. Bayangan kehilangan sang kakak ketika dirinya tak cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan sosok itu. Dan di luar sana, ia tahu, ada banyak negara yang lebih tua, lebih kuat, jauh lebih berpengalaman darinya di medan perang._

_Ia takut. Tubuhnya menggigil walau udara malam itu tak beku._

_Ia sangat takut._

.

* * *

.

Ia terbangun ketika merasakan tangan familier melingkari tubuhnya. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, menatap langsung ke luar jendela yang masih berbayang malam walau semburat fajar pertama sudah mulai memoles horizon. Sudut bibirnya tersungging. Ia membalikkan badannya dan bertemu dengan sosok besar dan kuat West yang tengah terlelap.

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pelan pipi West. Sosok sang adik yang tengah terlelap perlahan bangun. Begitu kelopaknya terbuka, ia menemukan dirinya menatap langsung ke dalam sepasang kolam lazuardi yang begitu dalam.

"Pagi," ujarnya sambil melebarkan senyum.

West menanggapi salam itu dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Bruder_, aku sudah siap melakukan recana kita." Suara sang adik pelan di tengah temaram dini hari yang beranjak pagi. "Hari ini aku akan masuk ke partai oposisi."

"Uh huh." Ia mengangguk dan mendengarkan kata-katanya. Namun ia tak begitu peduli. Yang ia nikmati sebenarnya adalah gelimang itu yang dengan mudah ia baca di kedalaman lazuardi.

Gelimang yang dulu ia miliki, namun kini telah berpindah kepemilikan.

Dedikasi tak kenal lelah. Sebuah devosi tak kenal henti.

"Doakan aku." Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

* * *

.

_Tidak. Ini tidak terjadi. _

_Sosok itu perlahan-lahan menjauh darinya. _

_Bukan. Tidak hanya menjauh dari dirinya saja, namun dari dunia. Pelan, memang, tetapi begitu pasti hingga menemukannya dalam ketakutan terbesar—bahwa sang kakak akan hilang eksistensi dari sisinya sendiri._

_Karena kepolosannyalah semua jadi seperti ini. Prussia menghilang karena menyerahkan tanah pada dirinya. Karena ia masih begitu muda dan belum tahu apa-apa tentang luasnya dunia, dengan mudah sang kakak memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri._

_Ia tak bisa membiarkan itu!_

_Maka ia melakukan semua yang ia bisa; bersumpah untuk mengembalikan segalanya. Mengembalikan kejayaan seperti yang pernah disesap mereka sebagai madu di masa silam._

"Bruder_, aku berjanji. Aku bersumpah untuk memberikan segalanya, hingga Kekaisaran kita berdiri utuh dan kokoh. Hingga kita benar-benar tak terpisahkan—"_

_Ia hanya mendapatkan respon sebuah senyuman. Lalu tubuh itu berbalik hingga punggunglah yang ia saksikan._

"—_bukankah begitu janjimu dulu?" lanjutnya._

_Karena di matanya, sosok sang kakak adalah yang paling sempurna. Bahkan ketika sang kakak berada di ambang atap kastil paling jauh, menghadap langsung ke jurang dalam. Desir angin di penghujung musim panas itu membawa aroma desperasi. Ya, asa mereka sudah terlanjur tercabik dalam permainan waktu yang begitu menyesatkan._

_Dan sekalipun mereka berada di ambangnya, ia masih bisa melihat kharisma kuat yang memabukkan itu dari sosok sang kakak. Seakan sang pemuda adalah entitas regal dari alam surealnya—yang begitu ingin ia gapai. Begitu dalam keinginannya untuk bisa seperti sang kakak. Sosok itu telah menjadi tujuan terjauhnya, namun juga yang paling dekat._

_Lalu waktu seakan berhenti ketika kaki itu melangkah menuju udara. Tak ada lagi pijakan._

"_TIDAAAK!"_

_Untuk sekali itu, refleksnya memenuhi keinginannya. Ia berhasil menangkap tubuh sang kakak. Dengan usaha keras ia menarik tubuh itu kembali—menyadari betapa tubuh itu telah jadi rapuh, jauh lebih ringan dari tubuhnya sendiri._

"_Jangan! Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi! Jangan per—"ulangnya terus menerus. _

_Pun ia mendekapnya erat. Tak sekalipun mempedulikan bisikan pelan yang terluncur dari mulut sang kakak ke telinganya._

"_Percuma, West. Semuanya sudah berakhir untukku..."_

.

* * *

.

Televisi di ruang makan berdesis, mengaburkan kalimat-kalimat bernada dramatis namun dibuat-buat dari pembawa berita. Gambarnya ditutupi lapisan seperti semut-semut yang merangkak ke sana kemari. Sepasang mata merah memandang kosong ke kotak persegi itu, menyaksikan siaran berita mendadak. Alisnya terangkat ketika membaca _headline_ berita.

"_Kudeta Parlemen: Oposisi berontak, Perdana Menteri meninggal ditembak saat rapat paripurna."_

Mata kosong itu berbinar dengan sedikit ketertarikan. Telinganya berusaha menangkap apa yang disampaikan pembawa berita.

"_Hari ini, Minggu, 19 Mei 2013, aksi kudeta diluncurkan oleh gabungan partai oposisi. Rapat paripurna menjadi kacau ketika terjadi tembakan satu arah dari pihak oposisi. Tigapuluh orang luka-luka dan tujuh meninggal seketika, Perdana Menteri salah satunya. Saat ini parlemen tengah dalam keadaan tidak stabil. Namun akan segera dilakukan pemilihan Perdana Menteri pengganti—"_

Bibirnya tersungging. Fase kedua rencana mereka terlaksana setelah lima bulan. Tidak buruk juga.

Sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar menginginkan hal ini. Namun melihat gelimang itu di mata Ludwig, ia tidak kuasa untuk menolak. Lalu yang terbersit di kepalanya adalah—

—devosi itu sudah jauh menyeberangi ke zona _berbahaya_.

Suara langkah kaki datang menginterupsi. Ia melirik melihat seorang perawat datang membawa dokumen.

"Tuan Beillschmidt, jadwal pertemuan dengan Dokter Kirkland dimajukan besok pagi pukul 10.00—"

Seperti biasa, ia tak merespon.

.

* * *

.

"_Mengapa kau begitu keras ingin menahanku, West? Aku sudah tak lagi berguna sekarang."_

_Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Bukan karena ia tak bisa menjawab. Ia tak mampu mengutarakan jawabannya. Terlalu absurd untuk didengar dunia. Maka ia hanya menelan ludah dan mengalihkan wajahnya._

.

* * *

.

Dokter Kirkland menghela napas. Sudah lima bulan ia menghadapi pasien yang sama setiap minggunya. Lelaki ini tampak tak pernah bereaksi terhadap apapun yang ia lakukan. _Atau tak mau bereaksi_, pikirnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaannya tak pernah dijawab. Catatannya hanya berisi jawaban lelaki itu bahwa dirinya adalah sebuah negara yang telah dihapus—yang baginya terdengar sangat absurd. Ia berada di ambang frustasi dan menahan keras dirinya untuk tidak menggerutu ketika memasuki ruangan yang sama.

"Jadi, mari kita ulangi lagi. Mengapa kau mencoba terjun dari atas gedung?" tanyanya.

Ia memperhatikan sang pasien lekat-lekat, seperti yang dikatakan oleh perintah kaku dengan bahasa membosankan di dalam prosedur. Ia mulai mencatat: _tak ada respon—_

"Aku... tidak tahan..." Suara itu lemah, hanya sedikit di atas bisikan.

—_lagi._ Dokter muda itu membelalak seketika. Dengan cepat ia mencoret kalimat yang ia tulis dan menggantinya dengan respon yang baru.

"Bagus... Apa itu yang membuatmu tidak tahan?" tanyanya lagi.

Jawabannya memang pelan. Namun responnya cukup positif. "Prussia..."

"Memangnya... apa yang terjadi dengan Prussia?"

Hening mengambang lagi.

Ia memperhatikan mata merah sang pasien yang semula kosong, kini memiliki sorotan itu. Walaupun tipis, ia tahu, sebenarnya lelaki ini cukup pintar. Namun tak lebih dari dua pertanyaan itu yang berhasil ia pancing jawabannya dari lelaki ini.

Sebuah kemajuan. Ia mengangguk meyakinkan diri sendiri.

.

* * *

.

_Baginya, sepasang bola rubi itu begitu elok. Terkadang ia bisa melihat mereka sebagai kolam darah—tidak mengejutkan, karena masa muda sang kakak yang dipenuhi oleh peperangan, pertempuran, perebutan daerah vital, atau apapun itu namanya. Namun kini yang ia lihat di bola mata itu hanyalah kevakuman. Tatapan yang majal._

_Tubuh itu semakin lemah saja. Semakin lama waktu terlewat, semakin rentan dan rapuh saja. Ia tak tahu kehilangan tanah untuk seorang personifikasi bisa mendatangkan efek seperti ini. Dan untuk sang kakak yang telah berada di ambangnya, ia tahu pilihan mengakhiri hidup sendiri jauh lebih baik daripada tergeletak lemah di tempat tidurnya. Untuk memuaskan intuisi mereka sebagai ksatria kerajaan yang memegang tinggi kehormatan dan penuh kebanggaan._

"_Ini normal, West," Sang kakaknya berujar dengan suara serak, "Semua personifikasi yang negaranya jatuh akan seperti ini juga."_

_Memang, tanah mereka bagaikan sebagian jiwa bagi para personifikasi. Namun ia menolak kata-kata ini. Sang kakak tak boleh pergi. Tak bisa pergi—karena dirinya masih muda. Ia masih belum mengetahui dunia luar dan hanya sang kakak yang bisa mendampinginya, agar ia tak merasa takut. Ancaman perasaan hampa yang masif ketika sang kakak pudar dari dunianya sudah menghantui._

_Dan dalam keputusasaannya, ia mengambil langkah radikal; menambatkan sementara apa yang tersisa dari sang kakak ke sebagian jiwanya sendiri. Langkah yang berbahaya, karena risikonya adalah ia kehilangan sebagian jiwanya sendiri._

.

* * *

.

"_Hari ini, 6 Agustus 2013, Perdana Menteri pengganti resmi ditetapkan menjadi Perdana Menteri tetap setelah melewati proses yang panjang. Ludwig Beillschmidt, sosok yang muncul ketika Parlemen dalam keadaan tidak stabil, telah memenangkan suara banyak untuk menyetujuinya menjadi—"_

Dokter Kirkland mematikan radio sakunya. Ia menghela napas dan membuka pintu metal yang memisahkannya dengan ruangan itu. Di dalamnya, sang pasien telah menunggu. Lelaki itu duduk dalam keheningan.

Dua bulan ini, Gilbert menunjukkan perkembangan paling bagus jika dibanding sebelumnya. Dalam kecepatan seperti ini, ia yakin lelaki albino itu bisa segera dilepaskan dari tempat ini.

"Siang, Gilbert. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan. "Cukup baik."

"Bagus." Kirkland mencatat responnya. Ia membuka lembar-lembar sebelumnya. Dahinya mengernyit.

Memang benar kondisi Gilbert sudah jauh lebih baik. Namun masih ada satu hal yang mengganjalnya. Kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu terus saja menganggap dirinya Prussia, negara yang telah lama dihapus dari peta dunia.

"Katakan, Gilbert, apa ada hubungan khusus dengan dirimu dan Prussia?"

Anggukan kepala."Aku personifikasinya."

Dokter Kirkland tak mengerti maksudnya. Namun mencatat hal itu. _Aneh sekali..._

Sisa sesi itu berjalan lebih lancar dari biasanya, meskipun kernyitan tak sekalipun memudar dari dahi sang dokter muda.

.

* * *

.

_Suatu hari ia menemukan dirinya sudah terbangun di tempat itu. Kamar yang tidak terlalu luas dengan satu jendela yang menghadap ke halaman belakang institusi. Rupanya seseorang yang menemukan ia tengah terjun ke danau dan berhasil menyelamatkannya. Ia menghela napas._

_Satu lagi percobaan yang gagal. Tampaknya ia memang tak diperbolehkan untuk mati dengan tenang._

_Ia tak melihat West sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah ke mana sang adik pergi. Bahkan keberadaannya di tempat ini tak juga diketahui sang adik._

"Bruder_."_

_Suara familier menyerang gendang telinganya. Matanya terbelalak. Di depan pintu berdiri sosok sang adik yang menawarkan senyuman. Rupanya ia salah._

"_West?" Dahinya mengernyit. "Kau tahu aku di sini? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kemari?"_

_West menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Itu tidak penting, _Bruder_. Tapi kumohon jangan katakan tentang keberadaanku di sini pada orang-orang."_

_Ia mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah... lalu apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"_

"_Aku... hanya merindukanmu."_

_Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah didekap dalam pelukan erat. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan hangat dari sosok yang selalu ia rindukan. Momen selanjutnya, ia merasakan tekanan sepasang bibir lain di bibirnya sendiri—dan seketika membuat wajahnya terasa menghangat. Namun momen itu segera terlewat._

_Saat itulah ia bisa merasakan hubungan aneh dengan West. Seakan tanah West adalah miliknya juga._

_Ia membuka matanya dan mengernyit. "West, mengapa aku bisa merasakan tanahmu?" _Jangan katakan—

"_Aku tak ingin kau pergi," West berbisik pelan dengan nada memohon._

_Jawaban itu membuat semua protes yang akan ia luncurkan mati di lidah. Hening menyelimuti kedua sosok itu untuk beberapa lama. Ia menyimak deru pilu angin penanda datangnya musim dingin dari luar jendela, hingga West membuka mulutnya—_

"Bruder_... aku... punya rencana."_

.

* * *

.

Angin musim dingin mengamuk liar di luar jendelanya. Halaman belakang institusi tertutup oleh salju. Ia memandang bosan ke luar, sementara telinganya mendengar sayup-sayup berita dari radio seorang _cleaning service_ yang tengah bertugas di koridor dan berhasil lolos hingga ke balik dinding kamarnya.

"_Hari ini, 20 November 2013, sebuah organisasi misterius melayangkan surat ancaman pada parlemen. Mereka menamakan diri _Teuton_. Sampai sekarang, motif mereka masih terus diselidiki oleh petugas yang berwenang—"_

Fase keempat sudah dimulai rupanya.

.

* * *

.

_Ia terdiam mendengarkan West menjelaskan rencananya. Bukan oleh dasar penasaran pada rencana itu ataupun bagaimana menggiurkannya apa yang akan mereka dapatkan di akhir. Bukan pula oleh peluang yang hadir di jalan mereka. Namun lebih karena sesuatu di kedalaman sepasang mata West._

_Gelimang itu berdansa dan menari dalam harmoni yang menyesakkan di setiap sudut kristal lazuardi, bersama sinar temaram. Begitu liar, jauh dari yang pernah ia saksikan dari dirinya sendiri. Kilatan sebuah devosi yang berpagar batas begitu tipis—_

_Ini... ini bukan devosi lagi. West telah menyeberangi garis batas berbahaya itu._

Obsesi_—nama zona berbahaya itu. Terpisah oleh garis tipis yang tak kasat mata, hingga entitas tak sadar garis itu telah jauh terlewati._

"_Lihat saja, _Bruder_! Rencana ini akan berhasil! Lalu—"_

_Terluncur pertanyaan yang meninggalkan dirinya penuh perasaan nostalgi, ketika _Köenigreich Preußen_ masih bangga berdiri di atas tanah Eropa—dan dengan opsi jawaban anggukan kepala saja._

"—_kita tak akan terpisahkan lagi, 'kan?" ucapnya lembut._

_Karena sekarang, tak ada yang lebih penting baginya selain West—dan selama ia masih bersama West, satu-satunya alasan untuk terus _hidup_._

.

* * *

.

"_Hari ini, 15 Januari 2014, telah terjadi serangan serentak di beberapa kota besar. Pelakunya diduga adalah anggota Teuton. Sebagian besar kota yang menjadi korban serangan dalam keadaan kacau. Kami masih menunggu hubungan dari responden yang berada di ibukota untuk mengetahui langkah yang diambil Parlemen—"_

Fase kelima. Dimulai.

Ia menyaksikan ketika Dokter Kirkland mematikan televisi ruang makan. Lelaki Inggris itu—ia menyimpulkan dari logat bicaranya—mendekati dirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Helaan napas terdengar darinya sebelum sang dokter mulai berbicara.

"Jadi, Gilbert. Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin melepaskanmu. Namun masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal."

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Tentang Prussia. Apa maksudmu dengan kau Prussia dan personifikasi?" tanya Dokter Kirkland balik.

Hening menyela sejenak sebelum ia menggeleng pelan. "Prussia... sudah tidak ada sejak Perang Dunia kedua, dok. Dan aku orang Jerman."

Dokter Kirkland tampak seperti orang terkejut. Mata hijaunya membesar dan tubuhnya seakan membeku. Begitu reaksinya selesai, perlahan dia membuka mulutnya—

"Aku akan segera mengurus administrasi untuk melepaskanmu..."

Anggukan kepala adalah balasan yang diberikannya. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia merasa kecewa dan sedikit kesedihan karena harus berbohong—pada dirinya sendiri. Memang tak bisa ia menolak identitasnya sendiri; ia Prussia dan akan selalu jadi Prussia.

.

* * *

.

_Dalam kegelapan itu, ia mendengar jejak kaki lembut perlahan melangkah mendekati dirinya. Tak perlu membalikkan badan, ia sudah terlalu familier dengan sosok itu. Maka ketika sepasang tangan kuat memeluknya dari belakang, pernyataan hatinya terbuka._

"_West, aku... sangat merindukanmu."_

_Ia bisa merasakan aroma khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh West masuk ke rongga hidungnya, juga napas hangat yang menyapu lembut kulit pipinya._ _Dan sepasang tangan itu mengeratkan pelukannya._

"_Aku juga, _Bruder_. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa terlalu sering menemanimu untuk saat ini."_

_Hening menyelimuti._

"_Kau tahu aku melakukan ini semua demi dirimu, 'kan?" Pertanyaan yang diutarakan perlahan._

_Dan anggukan kepala adalah jawaban yang digemakan, walau hatinya ingin menahan sosok itu dari meninggalkan dirinya. Lagi._

_Seiring dengan itu rasa takut muncul dalam dirinya—akan West dan devosinya. Akan obsesi bertopeng dedikasi itu._

.

* * *

.

Bayangan musim semi pertama telah menggores halaman belakang institusi. Putihnya salju perlahan meleleh, menyisakan lantai rumput yang dirindukan sepasang mata rubi. Sementara di ujung cakrawala, terbentuk gumpalan-gumpalan kelabu dari awan badai yang dengan cepat membesar. Ia hanya berbaring seharian di kamarnya, mendengarkan suara berdesis dari televisi di ruang makan yang entah mengapa hari ini begitu keras sampai terdengar hingga ke kamarnya. Seperti karena ulah wanita tuli yang ruangannya di ujung koridor.

"_Hari ini, 1 Februari 2014, secara tak terduga, ratusan anggota _Teuton _menyerang Parlemen yang tengah mengadakan rapat darurat. Sempat terjadi baku tembak dengan petugas, namun karena alasan yang belum diketahui keamanan dapat dijebol. Mereka melanjutkan penyerangan di dalam gedung, melukai sedikitnya duapuluh orang dan membunuh sepuluh orang—"_

Fase keenam, yang paling berbahaya, telah dimulai di luar sana. Ia hanya dapat berdoa agar West tidak mati.

"—_tunggu, pemirsa! Kami baru mendapat informasi bahwa kelompok _Teutonic Knight_ dapat diatasi oleh resimen yang mendadak datang ke gedung Parlemen. Saat ini usaha penyerangan itu tengah berusaha dipadamkan. Baku tembak terjadi dengan hebat di dalam gedung Parleme..."_

Suara pembaca berita wanita yang hampir tenggelam gemerisik saluran yang terganggu itu berhenti sejenak. Dahinya mengernyit. Hanya tersisa suara gemerisik dari televisi keluaran lama itu saja.

"_Pemirsa—"_ Hanya bayangannya saja atau memang suara pembawa berita itu terdengar bergetar? _"—tragedi setahun lalu terulang kembali. Hanya saja korbannya kali ini adalah Presiden. Beliau meninggal setelah terkena peluru liar—"_

_PET!_

Seketika suara televisi mati. Ia menelan ludah. Lampu di ruangannya padam. Listrik institusi mengalami korsleting, tampaknya karena badai di luar yang mulai mengamuk liar.

.

* * *

.

"_Rencana kita berjalan lancar, _Bruder_," ujarnya bersemangat. "Setelah ini Roderich akan mengambil tampuk kekuasaan, lalu kita bisa masuk ke tahap akhir rencana kita."_

"_Roderich si pemimpin Teuton itu?"_

_Anggukan kepala._

_Di matanya berkilat harmoni menakjubkan yang bisa menyerap jiwa orang lain. Dan ia merasa begitu bahagia ketika sang kakak tersenyum padanya._

_Lalu ia mendekap sosok itu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi jalannya—dan pada akhirnya, semua devosinya akan terbayar ketika mereka berdua tak terpisahkan lagi._

.

* * *

.

Dokter Kirkland mengulurkan tangannya dan memberi salam selamat tinggal. Pria albino yang sudah jadi pasiennya hampir setahun itu akhirnya mendapatkan izin untuk keluar dari institusi ini juga. Bulan-bulan pertama pertemuannya dengan lelaki ini, tak pernah dibayangkannya bahwa pria itu akan meninggalkan institusi secepat ini. Perkembangannya mendadak jadi begitu signifikan di tengah-tengah rutinitas sesi bertemu mereka.

"Selamat, Gilbert. Hati-hati di perjalanan pulangmu. Kudengar _Teuton_ masih berkeliaran di luar sana," pesan dokter berdarah Inggris itu.

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih atas semua bantuannya, Dokter."

"Tak masalah," balasnya ringan.

Dokter Kirkland menyaksikan lelaki itu berjalan pulang hingga punggungnya ditelan cakrawala jingga kemerahan yang dilarutkan oleh bayangan indigo gelap. Di kejauhan, tampak bintang pertama berkelip—Sirius dari Canis Major, yang paling terang di antero langit malam—seakan menyambut kembalinya lelaki itu dari setahun ditahannya ia dari dunia luar. Namun tak ada yang mengerti jiwanya yang jauh telah retak di balik tubuh utuhnya.

"_Pemirsa, hari ini, 12 Februari 2014, Parlemen menunjuk Presiden pengganti, yakni Roderich Edelstein—"_

Ia menghela napas begitu sosok Gilbert menghilang. Dengan sedikit kesal mematikan radio saku pemberian kakaknya yang lama menghilang entah ke mana.

"Berita akhir-akhir ini makin tak rasional," keluhnya.

.

* * *

.

Rumah mereka kosong ketika ia sampai di sana. Ia menghela napas. _Tentu saja, hari ini hari pelantikan presiden baru..._

Maka ia memutuskan duduk di depan televisi mereka. Memandang kosong pada kubus berlayar kaca sambil mengikuti prosesi penobatan presiden baru, hingga kebosanan membuatnya tertidur.

_DOR!_

Ia terbangun ketika mendengar suara tembakan. Di luar jendela malam telah datang. Panik menggerayangi dirinya dnegan cepat ketika menyadari suara itu berasal dari depan rumahnya. Dengan segera ia bangkit dan setengah berlari ke depan rumah untuk mencari tahu.

Matanya membesar seketika menyaksikan darah yang terciprat di daun pintu depan yang terbuka lebar. Lalu sosok yang tergeletak tepat di ambangnya—sosok yang begitu familier dan membuat jantungnya berdegup liar ketika menyadari dada yang hampir berhenti naik turun—hanya membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Sekarat, sosok itu.

"WEEEST!" teriaknya.

Spontan ia turun mendekap sang adik yang sudah hampir kehilangan napas itu. Mata rubinya memperhatikan lazuardi yang hampir kosong.

"Bruder?" Bisikan lemah. "Kau sudah kembali rupanya..."

"Bertahanlah,West! Aku akan mencari bantuan!" serunya sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuh sang adik. Namun West menolak untuk bangun.

"Tidak, tunggu-uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Hentikan, West!" paniknya. "Jangan! Jangan!" _Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, kumohon..._

"Tidak, haah. Waktuku sudah selesai—"

"Diam, West! Diam!" Karena ia tak sanggup mendengarnya._ Kumohon jangan pergi..._

West menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat salah satu tangannya. "Terimalah ini. Maaf, aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku. Roderich... meskipun ini karenanya, kumohon... jangan membunuhnya, _Bruder_..."

Ia tertegun mendengarkan kalau sang presiden baru yang melakukan ini pada adiknya. "West, ia mengkhianatimu?"

Hanya senyum getir yang terbentuk di wajah West. "Bisa kautemani aku, _Bruder_? Untuk sekali ini saja..."

Tak ada jawaban lain selain anggukan kepala, sekalipun dalam dirinya amukan marah sudah memaksa untuk dikeluarkan. Maka ia hanya mendekap erat tubuh itu hingga hanya dingin yang terasa dari jasadnya.

Malam itu ia lewatkan dengan menangis begitu keras hingga benar-benar kelelahan. Perasaan lapang datang ketika ia bisa merasakan tanah West mengikat ke jiwanya dengan utuh—ya, sang adik telah menyerahkan tanah itu padanya—namun hanya membuat tangisnya semakin keras. Tubuh West terlanjur dingin; tak bisa bangun lagi.

Itulah resiko besar yang telah lama mengancam—ketika sang adik pergi menjalankan rencananya, West hanya membawa sebagian jiwanya saja. Bukan utuh. Dan dia jadi begitu mudah dilukai—bahkan untuk terbunuh bukanlah sebuah kemustahilan.

Untuk sang lelaki albino, tak ada artinya untuk terus hidup bila West sudah tak ada lagi—karena itulah satu-satunya alasan ia masih bersedia bertahan. Dan tak ada artinya lagi untuk air mata yang terhapus oleh badai dan raungan tangis yang tenggelam oleh angin marah. Pun dunia luar tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di antara kedua entitas yang mengklaim diri sebagai dua saudara itu.

Karena semuanya sudah tak berarti lagi.

Baginya.

.

* * *

.

Hampa.

Lapang . Ya, ia memang bisa merasakan denyut tanah ini. Sebuah negara yang berdiri bersama orang-orangnya. Namun semua terasa berbeda sekarang. Terlalu berbeda, tanpa West berada di sampingnya.

Memang ia pernah melewatkan waktu ketika West masih belum muncul ke hidupnya. Namun tak ada lagi yang bisa diingatnya dari masa-sebelum-West kecuali kepingan-kepingan memori tak berarti yang terputar sebagai film rusak. Karena begitu lamanya ia berjalan di sisi sang adik.

Hari-harinya tak pernah terasa lebih hampa. Bahkan jauh lebih kosong dari ketika ia masih ditahan bersama dokter berlogat Inggris kental itu. Sepasang genangan karotena tak pernah memiliki vibrasi hidupnya lagi—memandang musim terlewat begitu saja lewat kaca jendela buram hingga tak bisa ia bedakan lagi antara pagi dan senja, antara siang dan malam. Jiwanya—bahkan setelah terikat dengan tanah ini—tetap saja remuk melebihi yang bisa diperbaiki.

Dan jika ia mengingat sosok itu—_West, West, West, Ludwig_—perlahan emosinya menjadi bergejolak. Benci. Marah. Kecewa—

Persetan dengan semua dedikasinya. Itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Lagipula sejak awal, bukan realitas seperti ini yang ia inginkan.

Di malam penghujung musim semi, badai besar datang menyelimuti regional tempatnya tinggal. Dan malam itulah, ia menangis lebih keras daripada yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, hingga fajar datang. Di akhir malam, emosi itu berubah jadi desperasi.

Terbersit satu sosok yang langsung menyulut api kebencian. Hanya badai yang menyaksikan tatkala sepasang kristal rubi berubah jadi refleksi kolam darah seperti dulu lagi.

"Roderich Edelstein." Nama itu diucapkannya seperti sebuah penyakit. Sang lelaki albino menghilang ke balik tirai bayangan, membawa serta sumpah untuk balas dendam.

.

* * *

.

Pisau menancap ke jantung tanpa suara di balik kegelapan. Merah darah terciprat ke lantai dan turut mengotori wajahnya yang pucat. Wajah ketakutan sang presiden membeku. Ia tertawa dalam kegilaannya, ditemani raungan marah petir di luar jendela.

Hanya ada yang kurang. Ia masih merasa kosong. Seakan mustahil untuk kembali seperti dulu—dan tawanya berubah menjadi sengguk yang miris.

Tanpa berpikir, ia meraih pisau yang masih berlumur darah sang presiden dan mengarahkannya ke dadanya sendiri. Ia sudah siap. Namun tangannya bergetar begitu hebat—mengingat jiwa dalam tubuhnyalah yang sudah membuat West berkorban nyawa, penuh mendedikasikan dirinya. Yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah gema metal terjatuh ke lantai. Ia tersengguk, lemas berlutut.

_West, aku... benci padamu—_dan berapa kalipun ia mencoba, tak sekalipun usahanya untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri berhasil. Seakan sang adik selalu ada di sana untuk menghentikannya. Mau tak mau harus ia akui, bahwa ia telah kalah telak dari devosi penuh—obsesi—West dulu.

Dan yang tersisa untuk ia lakukan hanya menangis. Terus menangis hingga kantung matanya kering dan jiwanya kelelahan. Hingga hatinya berhenti merasakan—dan begitu... mati.

.

* * *

.

(**end**)

.

* * *

A/N:

Oke, saya tahu fic bergenre angst-drama-tragedy-family-romance-mystery-crime ini... membingungkan. Bahkan saya juga kelimpungan... (pathetic author is **pathetic **afterall orz)—tapi karena ujian sih #ditabok.

Tapi saya jelaskan sedikit keadaan gangguan Gilbert; schizophrenia – salah satu gejalanya adalah mengalami halusinasi. Dalam kasus di fic ini adalah West. Namun berangsur-angsur menghilang dan berkurang ketika West pergi untuk menjalankan "rencana"nya. Rencana ini urutannya seperti ini; jadi perdana menteri buat mengkondisikan parlemen, _real_ gerakan kudeta untuk membunuh kepala negara (perdana menteri kepala pemerintahan), perubahan drastis di kenegaraan, lalu merebut vital region negara lain dan ketika vital region sudah didapatkan, Gilbert mendapat tanah baru. Tapi sang presiden baru malah mengkhianatinya. Mengapa? Because particular author is indeed an angst-writer, fair maidens :)

Dan saya ingin menggambarkan Prussia kehilangan jiwa... tapi kayaknya... fail ya 'orz. Juga temanya... kayaknya agak off dari 'pengabdian' ;w; #isfaillikethat

...sepertinya saya agak lama gak nulis dua karakter ini; Prussia dan Germany. Juga ini nyambi ujian jadi... kalau jadinya aneh—please don't mind, y? ;w;

Review?

-knoc


End file.
